


Who Will Play The Fool?

by AlwaysACuteMess



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Cheese, Crime, F/M, Romance, Secret Identity, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysACuteMess/pseuds/AlwaysACuteMess
Summary: Viewpoint City attracts more crime than the police force can handle. It's lucky that they have Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian looking out for the fair people. ...mostly women. Women like you. But you don't want to be there. And all you have to do is convince your boyfriend that the city, despite its charms, is not the place for the two of you.





	1. Her Side: Bravado

There was one thing you wanted more than anything else. You had the dream job. You had the perfect boyfriend. Now you just needed to get the hell out of Viewpoint City. Even the thought of walking home after a late night at the office put a pit in your gut.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come out there and walk you home, baby?” He was asking, as always. Trying to look out for you. Because he loved you. Deeply and truly. You’d felt it ever since you’d locked eyes.

“No it’s- it’s okay, it’s like a five minute walk. I’ll be okay.” You knew he was also working tonight and you didn’t want to take him away from it. You could handle the walk home.

Viewpoint, which had been renamed thirty years ago in an effort to rebrand itself, was infested with crime. The police seemed generally clueless and useless at the same time, only showing up too late to help anyone at any point in time. The only saving grace of Viewpoint were the two vigilantes known as Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian. Though you’d never met either, and hopefully you’d never need to (seeing as how they only seemed to show up when someone was in trouble), you’d seen them a lot on the news.

Not much was known about them. Danny recounted himself a magnificent lover instead of a crimefighter, which had seemed funny to you at the time- still a _little_ funny. And Ninja Brian never seemed to say anything. He just stared menacingly at the camera. ...he also seemed to be the one doing most of the heavy lifting while Danny was the face of the dynamic duo, you supposed. Either way...

“Okay, baby. Stay safe, alright? Call me as soon as you get home. I love you.” His soft voice broke you from your thoughts as you stepped out of the lobby into the chilly weather.

A smile wasn’t too far behind. “Yeah. Love you, too.” And then that was it. You hung up and shoved your phone as deep into your bag as you could get it and walked away from the office. Hands in your pockets. Head down. Trying to stay aware. Alert. You picked the route home that would be littered with people. Despite its crime, Viewpoint was a heavily populated city. You guessed that just meant there were more people to hurt, but so many of them had flocked to live in the city once Sexbang and Brian were made public. Everyone wanted a glimpse-

Until they got hurt and finally _did_ see them. Maybe then they didn’t want to see them so much anymore. That’s what you thought, anyway. You supposed you were the same way. They were a quirky little twosome. It might be interesting to meet them off the path they normally cruised, you thought. As long as you didn’t have to suffer for it. And if that was the only way, you thought you’d be content to never get to see them. Or thank them for trying to help this waste of a city.

You just wanted out.  
And you’d never wanted to leave more than tonight.  
For tonight was the night you’d get to meet them.

One of the nights that you’d been dreading for years. One of the ones you thought you were prepared enough for, too. But as it turns out, you’re a little bit of a coward. So your brain was screaming at you, anyway. Really was that panic had set in much too quickly when an arm snapped out from the alleyway to grab your purse strap- and when you wouldn’t let go of that, the hand grabbed your shoulder and pulled you in. Clamped over your mouth so you couldn’t scream. Not that anyone walking by would help you. No one cared.

No one ever seemed to care.

You couldn’t see his eyes in the darkness, you could barely even catch your breath as it raced past your nostrils. Feeling queasiness set deep in your bones. Was this it? Was it over?

“Couldn’t let go of your fucking money, huh?” The guy was gruffing at you. When you got enough sense to do anything you raised your knee quick enough between the two of you, only just barely grazing his crotch. Enough to get him to cry out, let go of you, but not hard enough to get him incapacitated. When you tried to run he grabbed your hair and caught you broadside across your right cheek, slamming you back against the building.

Your skin sizzled with pain- and warm, slick. Blood. Only barely you recognized you were bleeding. While he was otherwise preoccupied you did the only thing you could really think to do.

And that was to scream.  
No words. Nothing would come. No ‘help’ or ‘please’ or ‘save me’. Just a wordless cry as loud as your lungs would carry it.

Then he slammed his arm across your throat and one phrase found you. “Get the fuck off of me!”

“You little bitch! You’re gonna pay for-“

“Excuse me, sir. I believe the lady told you to get off her. And I don’t know about you but when a woman says she’s done with you, I always respect her wishes.” The voice was dashing. Debonaire. Sweet in a way. And stupid, too. Cocky. Overly confident.

You turned your head just a quarter to catch a glimpse of him. Clad in blue spandex. Red Star of David blazoned on his suit. Feathered cape. Wild brown curly hair. The dumbest grin imaginable. Your attacker was sizing him up, too. “What the fuck are you gonna do about it?”

Danny raised his hands. “Ah, well now, before we get into a round of fisticuffs I’ll ask that you unhand that young woman.”

“And if I don’t?” Your attacker was either very very dumb or very very brave.

“Well then I’ll just have to- Ninja Brian! God damn it!”

It was over before you even knew what was really happening. Suddenly the weight of your assailant was gone and you heard him slump to the ground wordlessly. Without him holding you up your knees gave out almost immediately. A wash of shame showered over you. This was a nightmare. An absolute nightmare. When you caught your breath just a little Danny had sauntered on over, and you turned your head only for him to step in the way. “Ah ah. Don’t look at that.” Talking about, what you assumed, was a dead body. He was right. You shouldn’t look.

He extended his hand out. “Here let me,” And when you turned your head up to look at him he recoiled. “Oh- fuck! Je-“ Cutting himself off quickly. You weren’t sure what startled him. He had to have seen wounds worse in his line of work- especially working with someone like Ninja Brian of all people.

“Is it that bad?” You couldn’t bring yourself to reach up and touch it. Too scared to feel the damage that had been done, if someone like Danny Sexbang was jerking back in fear.

He shook his head quickly and put his hand out again. “No no- it- I... I thought we’d uh.. gotten here.. in time so... I’m really very sorry..” He sounded absolutely apologetic but there was something else about it.

Either way you put your hand in his and he hoisted you to your feet in one easy pull. His hands were soft. And warm... “Thanks...”

“Are you going to be alright?” His tone was entirely different now. No longer wearing the bravado he’d stormed in with. He was concerned and nervous. “You should um... do you have someplace to go? You shouldn’t be alone right now.” This was more of what you imagined. Being hit on. This was what he was known for. He wanted to take you home. Right? Was that was he was doing?

You nodded. “Yeah I.. I think I’m gonna call my boyfriend and... stay at his place..” You should have just let him walk you home. Maybe this would have never happened.

Even if you did get to meet Danny Sexbang, finally. The man himself just nodded back, putting his hand back through his hair. “Oh. Good. You should uh- oh! I hear another lady in distress! Excuse me, miss. I need to be heading out! Please be careful! If you ever need us just give us a shout! Come, Ninja Brian! Let us away!”

Just like that he was gone.  
You were alone again for all of thirty seconds as you pulled your phone out and held back your tears. When the other line picked up, “Hey babe, are you home?” Concerned. Like always.

“No...” The tears started.

“What? What happened? Baby are you okay? Do I need to go somewhere?” Questions flying out of him. Sounding like he was seconds away from grabbing his keys and leaving his apartment to find you.

You pressed dully at your eyes to stem the waterworks. “I’m- I’m gonna come over- is that okay? I’m sorry...” Feeling just as pathetic as you were sure you sounded.

“Yeah- yeah that’s totally fine. Please do. I’m here- I’m not going anywhere.” You muttered out some acknowledging noise as you wobbled out of the alleyway, tempted to look back but Danny’s words rung in your head, _don’t_ _look at that_. So you didn’t. You just kept on walking. “It’s okay, baby. I love you. I’m here. I’ll be right here, okay? I’ll see you in ten minutes.”

You didn’t really think much about this. Or anything the rest of the walk there. You just wanted to get to his place. Just wanted to be with him.

At least you’d finally gotten to meet Danny and Brian, right? And lived to tell the tale...

Once he buzzed you into his building and you took the elevator up, he was standing there waiting for you. Pushing his thick black frame glasses up his nose, brown eyes full of worry, lips shaped in an awful frown, a few wisps of curls hanging just over his forehead. He took you into his arms immediately and you melted against him. “Dan...”

“I know baby, it’s okay. It’s okay... I’ve got you...” Carefully he guided you inside, closing the door behind. “Let’s get you cleaned up...”

You needed to get the hell out of Viewpoint City. But until then, at least you still had the perfect job. At least people like Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian were looking out for you.

And you thanked every god that would listen that Dan Avidan loved you as much as you loved him.


	2. His Side: Bravado

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come out there and walk you home, baby?” Dan couldn’t help but ask, because he was scared one day he was going to get a phone call. One of **those** phone calls. No matter what he could do to prevent such a thing. One day... one day the city would claim her. And he didn’t want that. He loved her too much for that.

“No it’s- it’s okay, it’s like a five minute walk. I’ll be okay.” Her voice came in clear and confident from the other side and he found himself nodding.

Despite the wear and tear the city could drag on everyone, she maintained a level head. She always seemed fine. She was hardy. It was one of the things he loved most about her. He smiled as he told her, “Okay, baby. Stay safe, alright? Call me as soon as you get home. I love you.” She returned the sentiment just as sweetly and then hung up.

It was then that he looked over his shoulder at Brian pacing around. Something he couldn’t help but roll his eyes over. As if the guy had a murder quota that he really needed to fill every night. Though Danny _was_ trying to get him to cut back. The cops were getting more and more pissed off every night, finding dead bodies piling up. Not that the scumbags didn’t deserve it for what they were putting these women through- and no matter how many Brian dispatched, it seemed more would just rise up in their place.

“Cool your jets, we’re going.” Letting Brian know that patrol was about to start. He would have put it off if she’d needed him to go out but since she was fine...

In perfectly practiced fluidity he raised his thumbs and pointer fingers upwards to form a triangle, flashed it downwards just as fast, then looped his fingers together and pulled apart with a snap. Warmth flooded over him and in just another second he was all geared up and ready to go; cape, spandex, and all. Save for his glasses, which he left to the countertop before climbing out his apartment window after Brian and getting to the rooftop.

There they listened quietly, tuned their senses as sharp as they possible could. The first lady of the evening (the thought had Danny snorting) called out for their services just short of downtown. It was a quick mission. Brian had the guy out in a snap. He couldn’t even really have time to get the girl’s phone number, or make sure she was properly okay-

Oh, but it was... “Katie? ..Kristin. ....Cathy?” Danny had trouble recalling her name, but he knew he’d seen her before. Saved her at least a dozen times by now. After getting a smack in the face, rightfully so he knew, they went back on duty. And didn’t stay dormant for long. Hearing a scream not five blocks away.

“Get the fuck off of me!”

Never a good sign. He managed to come to a screeching halt at the mouth of an alleyway often rife with crimes, putting his hands on his hips and cocking his head upwards. “Excuse me, sir. I believe the lady told you to get off her. And I don’t know about you but when a woman says she’s done with you, I always respect her wishes.” Arching a brow with a sassy little turn in his tone.

He felt a little put off, as always, when the guy turned to the two of them and started looking them up and down. No doubt Brian could handle him any day, but... “What the fuck are you gonna do about it?”

Resistance. They _always_ resisted. So stupid. So dumb. Hadn’t they learned by now? Although, he supposed if they had the crime rate would plummet. And then they’d be out of a job. Deciding he could take the guy, Danny put his hands up with a little shrug. “Ah, well now, before we get into a round of fisticuffs I’ll ask that you unhand that young woman.” She’d no doubt been through enough, and if this was ploy enough to get the guy away from her, he’d take the easy way out.

“And if I don’t?”

Danny couldn’t help a roll of his eyes and a hard sigh. Why did they always have to go the hard route? Couldn’t once a criminal put his hands up and wait to be cuffed? Learn the error of their ways? He stepped forward, ready to get her out the second the opportunity showed itself, “Well then I’ll just have to-“ Too little too late as he felt his counterpart slip past him in a gush of wind. A slice of blade through flesh. A thump to the ground. “Ninja Brian! God damn it!”

They’d talked about this! They’d talked about this like two minutes ago!! Cut. Down. On. The. Murders! Why was that so fucking hard? Brian just shrugged at him with, what Danny could only assume were his best, innocent eyes. As if to say the guy deserved it. No doubt he did. But now they were going to have to fill out so much fucking paperwork again! An entire night. Gone!

The girl crashed out to the floor, no doubt weak in the knees after all that. Adrenaline fading. He quickly walked over in a confident stride, holding one arm out to shield her from seeing the bloody, dead carcass on the ground now. No one should ever have to look at anything so horrible. “Ah ah. Don’t look at that.” Chiding her softly as he watched her turn her head. Then he put his hand out to try and help her back to her feet. “Here let me-“

Then she looked at him.  
Horror spiraled through him. Chilling his blood.

It was her.  
God damn it all, it was ____.

“Oh- fuck! Je-“ Short of shouting for their pretend lord and savior. Startled that much. Why- why did it-

Well good. Good that the guy was dead because if not Danny would have killed him a thousand times over. Who could- why would- He suddenly found that he couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think-

Not only was it his girlfriend, but she was battered. They’d gotten there _too_ _late_. Any later than this and she- she could have- she might have-

Brian snapped the back of his hand against Danny’s arm about the same time that she asked, “Is it that bad?”

He looked first at Brian who was giving him a, _get it the fuck together man_ , stare. He took a breath in, redirecting his gaze to her. Trying to effectively do just that. Extending his hand again, “No no- it- I... I thought we’d uh.. gotten here.. in time so... I’m really very sorry..” So sorry he barely knew what to do with himself. How could he let this happen?

Her hand curled in his as he pulled her gently to her feet. Wanting to take her home right then. “Thanks...” She broke through his anxious haze again. Trying not to stare too hard at her.

“Are you going to be alright?” He could only hope. And then another thought arrived. Maybe he could encourage her to come home to him- well. Not _him_. But... “You should um... do you have someplace to go? You shouldn’t be alone right now.” Feeling like this was a sly enough cover. Trying to get back in the groove after such a punch to the gut. But it was almost too hard to hit on her. Not after all this.

He felt a little relief when she nodded at him. “Yeah I.. I think I’m gonna call my boyfriend and... stay at his place..” Oh good. Good good good-

Wait.   
Shit.  
 _Not good_. He had to get the fuck out of there.

“Oh. Good. You should uh- oh!” Putting his hand to his ear and leaning up on his tiptoes, “I hear another lady in distress! Excuse me, miss. I need to be heading out! Please be careful! If you ever need us just give us a shout! Come, Ninja Brian! Let us away!” Casting one last glance at her before the two of them ran out of the alley again and took up another building’s fire escape.

On the roof he sat down, watching her. His phone rang- still a little unclear on how sounds could travel through other dimensions, but grateful for the pocket Brian had somehow created for him to keep all his shit in. Nothing made sense wherever Brian was concerned. He’d tried to stop asking questions years ago. He opened the hole and reached through to get his phone, trying to answer as calmly as possible. “Hey babe, are you home?” But hearing himself he knew this was worried. Hopefully she wouldn’t think anything of it...

“No...” She started crying and he watched her curve in, holding her phone to her face, leaned up against the wall of the alley. No one looked at her. No one cared.

Brian patted his arm but Danny swatted him away. Too busy. “What? What happened? Baby are you okay? Do I need to go somewhere?” He’d have to go home and grab his glasses anyway, so it would look plausible. But if he just came down there now she’d wonder how he got out there so fast. Sometimes the identity was too much to manage.

“I’m- I’m gonna come over- is that okay? I’m sorry...” Relief swelled again. This was good. He could get home far quicker than she could and be waiting for her.

He nodded even though she couldn’t see it, and smacked Brian one more time when the ninja tried to get his attention again. “Yeah- yeah that’s totally fine. Please do. I’m here- I’m not going anywhere.” She stalled there, he watched her do nothing. Maybe she was drifting off. It would have been normal. He tried to pull her back. “It’s okay, baby. I love you. I’m here. I’ll be right here, okay? I’ll see you in ten minutes.”

His eyes closed hard. His apartment was ten minutes from here. How the fuck would he know that she was that close? Get it together, Sexbang.. don’t blow it today... She just sniffled, nodded, and slipped her phone back in her bag. Which was his cue to get up and get the fuck out of there.

As he turned around he saw Brian, standing triumphantly alongside a pile of dead bodies. Booting the one at the bottom with a few hard kicks. A few mangled words fell out of Danny’s mouth. “What- I- wha- ...Brian what the fuck!” He felt like he said that far too often. “I don’t have fucking time to deal with this. _You_ deal with this! I gotta go home!” He had to be there when she got there. He had to take care of her.

But before he could barrel off the rooftop Brian removed his mask. “It was bound to happen one way or the other. You’re lucky you got to her in time. Just remember that.” Nasally voice sounding off.

Dan just waved a hand at him. “Yeah yeah yeah fucking lecture me later- also- you know what? Fucking don’t. She got hurt tonight. That’s not something to be triumphant over.”

Brian frowned. “I’m not lecturing. I’m just saying. ...hasn’t she said she wants to leave?”

An annoyed sigh rolled out of him. “I can’t do this right now man I just- I can’t. I gotta go.”

A nod followed and he waved a hand. “Go then. Take care of her. We’ll talk later.”

With his blessing, Dan took off across the city. Made it back through his apartment window in just enough time. Dispelled his getup with a reverse of his hand gestures earlier and then nearly answered his door- almost forgetting-

“Where the fuck- ah.” Grabbing his glasses and shoving them on his face just as he stepped out the door. Readjusting them when he saw her.

Without them....

He had his arms around her as soon as he was able. She cried out his name softly and he felt his gut wrench. This should have never happened. Not to her. “I know baby, it’s okay. It’s okay... I’ve got you...” Cooing to her as softly as he could manage as he led her inside. “Let’s get you cleaned up...”

He had to get her out of here.   
The only problem was he couldn’t go with her. Attitude City- or, Viewpoint, he mentally corrected himself- needed Danny Sexbang. He couldn’t let them down.

...but god help him if he let her down again. The next time might be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See he's like Superman. Except not awful.


	3. His Side: Healing

Nothing was physically broken beyond repair, he hoped the same could be said for her mental state. For her spirit. She didn’t require stitches and she sat patiently through the peroxide and Neosporin and bandaging; the cold and hot compresses and the ibuprofen and water. There wasn’t enough awareness in her to ask why he knew so much first aid. Or why he had so many things in his medicine cabinet for patching up open wounds. She just seemed so very far away.

No matter how many times he tried to talk to her about nothing important, her responses were weak and distant. She wasn’t really listening. This was harder to deal with than crying, which she’d stopped twenty minutes after being there. Shuttered off quietly into... into _this_. Dazed and confused and just long gone.

“Baby?” He tried again, brushing the backs of his fingers along her unharmed temple. Her eyes finally lifted to his. She’d been sitting at the kitchen table for the better part of fifteen minutes staring off into space. Her answer came in the form of a questioning upturn lilt of her voice. No actual words. “Do you want some tea?” He’d asked twice already. It was good enough that she seemed to understand now. No need to tell her he’d been at this for a while. When she nodded dumbly he felt just a little faint, perhaps foolish, hope return. “Alright.” Leaning in to press a kiss to her hair before walking to the burner and setting the kettle on.

There would be no sleep tonight, he’d already long made easy peace with that. Sitting up with her was the least he could do. Brian’s words were still buzzing around angrily in his head. He knew she’d wanted to leave for a long while, and he’d never discouraged her from doing so. Despite distance being a frightening thing for the relationship, he was sure they’d figure it out. Sure that they could handle it. He loved her too much not to make sense of it as they went along. But she didn’t want to go without him. And he couldn’t leave the city.

His secret was only safe here. It only made sense here. If he had to disappear every night to come here, how would she feel? What would she think? His career as a musician didn’t leave a lot of leeway there. He couldn’t be playing a gig in Viewpoint _every_ single night. At some point, when he couldn’t explain it, she’d probably accuse of him cheating on her. And she’d have every right. In some ways he was. With the city and its inhabitants. Even though his alter ego was a supercharged sex-hound, he’d never so much as touched another woman. And his flirting was of the noticeably crash-and-burn variety.

While he’d been playing at Sexbang longer than he’d known her, that didn’t change the fact that once he’d gotten involved with her seriously, he’d put a nix on any sort of ill-attempted courting as his super-hero-self. But despite this, knowing his fidelity, he was still out every night. Saving people. Not being with her. They were independent. She lived her life the way she wanted and didn’t need her hand held, that’s one of the things he loved about her. That he wasn’t cleaning up a mess. That he’d fallen in love with someone strong and who had all her aspirations and dreams in order. He was much the same way. It worked. They fit.

But now...   
Now he’d let her down. And he should have had every opportunity to protect her.

How much longer now could he pretend he was working on music at night? Some nights that _was_ true. Some nights it wasn’t. And when she seemed so far away that he’d never get her back, for some reason, the guilt compiled into an uncomfortable knot in his gut. He wanted to confess. Let her know who he was and why he had to do what he had to do- just so that she would leave, he realized. So that she would be okay with going. So that they could stay together without questions of where he was disappearing off to.

The kettle starting to whistle startled him a little, realizing he was drifting off the same way she was. Not for the same reasons, though running in that same canyon. Carefully he poured her a cup and stirred the perfect amount of sugar and cream in it for her, put it down, giving her just another careful kiss to her head. Then he sat down in front of her, nudging his glasses up his nose, folding his hands in front of him, and watched her do nothing.

Just sit there for a few minutes with steam curling up in wisps under her chin, eyes down and cloudy. He didn’t know what to do. Didn’t want to push her too far that she’d leave on bitter terms. Run away. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing her like that. Slowly he reached over, settling his hand atop hers, putting a small start in her the same way the screech of the kettle had him. Finally she looked at him and there was some recognition there. “What can I do?” He was basically pleading with her at this point.

She just shook her head. “You’re already doing everything.” Her voice was empty. Maybe it was just that she’d cried herself raw. But even he didn’t believe that. “I-...” Almost on the cusp of actually saying something worth saying before she backed off quickly. “Thanks. For putting up with this. I know it can’t be fun sitting up with a husk at.. ten?” Trying to guess what time it might have been.

“One.” He corrected with a little wince before smiling softly, hand squeezing hers.

“Shit. Really? I’m sorry... you should go to bed.” Something in her might have tried to smile but it didn’t read across correctly. She just continued to look melancholy.

He shook his head. “It’s okay, baby. I don’t mind- and you’re not a husk. Don’t say that. Unless you mean a beautiful husk of corn. Fresh off the uh... vine?”

His dopey antics finally got a real smile out of her, and- thank god- a little giggle. “It’s not a vine it’s a- uh- shit. I don’t know. A- a stalk! -I think?”

“Well you’re the most beautiful ear of corn straight off the stalk. We’re agreed.” His own smile warming as he reached forward with both hands then, linking fingers with her, giving her another squeeze.

Her laughter rolled on for a few seconds longer and he finally thought they were reaching something normal. “That’s so dumb.” Oh, yes. Very normal, now. Where his silliness was both endearing and eye-roll-inducing. “You- ...you know, I never realized it, but you’re kinda like Danny, a little.”

And then this stopped him cold. His disguise was solid. Air tight. Brian had made sure those glasses had that shimmer thing on them or whatever the hell he called it. There was no way... right? But.. if anyone was going to read through it.. it might as well have been her. “Uh- oh... you think so? Calling me a disgusting womanizer, are you?” Trying to tread as carefully as possible.

She shook her head, reaching one hand up to settle her chin in her palm. Her other hand turned over, thumb tracing over the inside of his wrist as she looked at him. He felt frozen in place. Too scared to even touch his glasses, which were currently slipping down the bridge of his nose. “No it’s... I know that’s what everyone thinks but he’s kinda different. I think it’s all kind of a... a joke, you know? I guess I don’t have any evidence... I only met him... tonight.” She was drifting away again, but without prompting she pulled herself before falling back into the fog. “But. I don’t know. Maybe I just sound dumb. But he goes around saving women. And the way he talks- at least how he talked to me... I guess.. -like, clearly he respects them, you know? I think he’s- what he’s doing- it’s just kinda like.. to turn that sort of behavior on its head.”

Every single part of him felt like crumbling at the foundation.   
He knew he loved her. He knew he loved her very much.   
But until this moment, he really had not understood the depths of how very much.

“And.. when I look at you- when you make stupid jokes like that just to make me feel better... I dunno.. maybe you two are alike... but.. maybe I’m just.. being an idiot..” Second guessing herself because she seemed to not really know what comparisons she was drawing. Or why. Her heart was telling her something very serious. She just didn’t know how to decode it.

“Well.. I’m sure he’d love to hear that you think he’s not a huge dipshit.” Curling his hand around hers, bringing it up to kiss the backs of her fingers softly. “And- being equated to a superhero is quite the ego boost. For sure.” Grinning lightly at her. It was clear she was struggling, and he wanted nothing more than to tell her why. Why she seemed to understand yet fall short of making this connection.

_It’s me.  
I’m Danny Sexbang. _

But he just couldn’t.


End file.
